


Tender Sins and Wicked Love

by a_bowl_of_peaches



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bathing, Bill takes good care of Dipper, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Cuddling, Dipper is 22, Edging, Healing Magic, Human Bill Cipher, Implied spanking, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacles, and it feels fantastic, at least, at least there's that, brief - Freeform, i have sinned, it's Bill, it's all consensual, mild use of, so OOC I suppose, so many regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bowl_of_peaches/pseuds/a_bowl_of_peaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line between pain and pleasure is blurring before Dipper's eyes. Bill is blinding him and showing him things beyond his comprehension at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>(in which the author stays up too late and gets a hankering for paradoxes and demons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avert your virgin eyes, children, because this bowl of peaches has become of bowl of lemons.
> 
> I'm punchy right now so I have no regrets posting this. Tomorrow will bring different results. I apologize in advance to everyone and everything.
> 
> Rn, I'm planning on doing a short chapter of aftercare to wrap it up because I cannot get enough of BillDip aftercare, but that's now when I'm too tired to think properly. If this gets enough positive feedback, I'll talk myself into leaving it up for all to see.
> 
> If anyone has any requests for the aftercare, leave me a comment and I'll do my best to work it in.
> 
> Also shit title is shit.

* * *

         Dipper grunted behind his gag, back arching to bare his sweat-slicked chest. The chains keeping him in place rattled with an almost musical sound before forcing him down again. He sunk back onto the appendage poised between his legs, taking its girth back into his body. It resumed its languid thrusting, sliding in, pausing, and then pulling out.

         He whimpered. Tears of frustration gathered along his eyelashes, soaking through his blindfold to trail down his cheeks. He had been on his knees for what felt like hours, calves bound to his thighs, spread wide so he could be fucked and filled by hot, sinuous things. Blind and mute, arms behind his back, tied from forearm to wrist in silky black fabric, he was helpless to stop any of the proceedings. He had to put all of his trust in his Master.

         In Bill Cipher.

         Coming, at this point, was a far away dream. Surely just a breath over his rigid cock, a caress to his nipples, or a stroke across his prostate would send him over the edge. But he was stuck at the edge, held there, leaning out over the proverbial cliff with no relief. Whatever ejaculate he was being flooded with only made him more sensitive, his erection weeping a steady stream of precum.

         If this is how he died, well. What a fucking way to go.

         The tentacle in his ass gave a strong ripple, releasing its load in thick spurts. He screamed in ecstasy and agony, clenching around it, taking in every last drop of whatever it was pumping into his body. There was a bodiless chuckle, the clack of a cane as its owner got to their feet from their chair. They were no longer content with observation. Dipper let out a sob when his gag was untied, a thumb pushing passed his lips to run along his tongue. He opened his mouth wider in supplication, in desperation. His cock twitched, begging for attention.

         The low chuckle given in response made him quake. He didn’t even notice the most recent phallus tug itself free and disappear like smoke, leaving him hollow, dripping something warm and viscous onto the ground beneath him. His lips closed around the digit still in his mouth to suck, trying to entice the man attached to it into action.

         “What am I going to do with you, Pine Tree?” The old nickname sent bolts of terror and pleasure up and down his spine. He wanted to be touched and kissed by this monster who had scarred him. The multiple sets of four-dot marks lining his forearms pulsed with phantom stabs. He tried to rise up a little, but he didn’t have the range of motion or strength.

         “Pretty, pretty Pine Tree,” his Master sang, withdrawing his hand. Dipper mewled at the loss. “You’ve done so well.” His composure shattered.

         “Master, I-” His hoarse voice dragged along his throat for less than a second before it was cut off by a hard grip. He choked on a moan, the sound guttering in his chest. Teeth sunk into his left shoulder, his right. Lips closed around his right nipple with a greedy suck and a third bite mark. He gasped when the hand released, feeling the world tilt under him, the rush of oxygen rushing to his starved brain like an explosion. More precum beaded at his tip, dragging down the underside of his cock. It almost tickled.

         “I never gave you permission to speak, Pine Tree. And you were doing so well.” His Master sighed, bending to rest his chin on his head, pressing his face to his chest. Dipper inhaled the smell of apples and musk. “And here I was just going to,” hot breath burned against his ear, a shuddery exhale belying the demon’s poise, “let you come, nice and easy.”

         The revelation was devastating. He wanted to beg, plead, deal, sacrifice whatever he had to. He _needed_ to come.

         “I suppose we’ll have to do it the fun way then!” Dipper heard him snap, felt the chains vanish, and then he was on his front, knees tucked up underneath him. His chin hurt a little and he tasted blood where he bit his lip at the sudden change of position. But oh, _oh,_ the demon was plunging into him, spreading his cherry-red cheeks to find his slick entrance, and only now did he realize why none of the tentacles had been satisfying.

         They had all been a little smaller than his Master’s cock.

         The demon started a hard pace, slamming to the root, pulling out to the tip, and slamming back in. Hands grasped his hips, preventing him from moving away. Blood welled under the press of claws, painting crimson streaks down his sides and across his belly. Dipper jolted with each thrust as his Master pounded him, hitting his prostate on every pass.

         The sudden onslaught of stimulation was as torturous as the hours of edging he had been subjected to. Pushed passed orgasm, his eyes rolled behind the blindfold. A garbled sound escaped him, followed by another, and another, until he was keening. _Harder, faster, more, more, more._ He didn’t dare speak, but his thoughts were like sparks, blazing and dying in an instant. _Master, so good, so full. Want my Master, want, please._

         “That’s it,” the demon rasped. He slid his gloved palm down Dipper’s neck, his chest, down his belly. Dipper screamed when finally, _finally_ the hand wrapped around his neglected cock. His Master pumped to the tip every time his hips pull back, sliding his hand down when he pushed back in. He could feel gold eyes boring into him, staring at his heaving back. “I want you to come for me. Come for me, Pine Tree. I’m ordering you to _come.”_

         And he did.

         Dipper released over the demon’s hand, gasping when every part of his body contracted. The relief was exquisite and numbing. Lightning climbed his nerves, lancing from ending to ending. It was like being ripped out of his body and dragged into it all at once. He was drowning in blue fire. He wasn’t dying, he was living. Everything hurt and everything was perfect.

         He heard his Master snarl and press in deep, bending forward to rest his head against his back while he came. Dipper could feel his heart beating, fluttering against him, and the intimacy of it struck him. The seed that filled him was a balm to his trembling walls, painting him in thick streaks of ichor.

         It was the completion he needed. A dazed smile crossed his lips.

         He went limp moments later, the world fading into monochrome haze with flashes of blue and gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 1am and this is probably shit but I really wanted to finish this and I knew if I went to bed and tried to do it tomorrow (later today???) I wouldn't be able to.
> 
> So here ya go. The last part of this filthy sin.

* * *

         Dipper came back to himself, drifting through the remnants of a gold supernova. The echoes of pleasure clashed with the sudden deficit of stimulation in his system, and the imbalance encroached oddly on his muddied thoughts. The world was rushing back in like a wave, closing over his head, forcing itself on him. He shivered. It dimly registered that he was free of restraints, gag and blindfold included.

         But where was-?

         Arms slipped underneath him, easing him into a half-reclining position. Something warm and delicious smelling wrapped around him- a jacket. He managed to slip an arm into one sleeve. He was rewarded with an encouraging croon, a bare hand cupping his side.

         “So, _so_ good-” he gasped, juddering in his master’s grip. “So good, _too_ good- I couldn’t- It-” His breathing went labored and he drew his knees to his chest. “It was so much.”

         “Shh.” Long-fingered hands framed his face, redirecting his gaze to gold eyes. “Kid, kid, look at me.” He was, he was, he swore he was, even if he was having trouble focusing passed the tears and everything trembled at the edges. “Dipper.” He jolted. He needed to stop shaking. “Dipper.”

         “I-I… I’m here.”

         “Not entirely,” his master disagreed, tone mild. A palm slipped under the jacket, splaying over his skin. The heat of it was unnatural, pushing into his body. He blurbled a startled protest, only for it to start kneading and pressing against abused muscles, ushering away aches and sharp pains. The tingling sensation leftover from whatever he’d been filled with lessened, leaving only the wetness of the demon’s seed. “Shhhhh.” The breathy noise coiled around his thoughts, coaxing them to pause. “Shhhhh. It’s all right.” He nodded, clutching at the jacket.

         “I…I k-know.” Stupid voice, cracking like he was twelve again. He went to scrub away his tears when a hand caught his own.

         “Dipper.” A whine escaped him. “Who am I?” He swallowed.

         “M-Master.” A thumb grazed his cheek, clearing the tears away.

         “Who am I?” He leaned into the touch.

         “B… Bill Cipher.” Soft lips ghosted over his eyelids, his wet eyelashes. A shuddery noise escaped him.

         “Who am I?” He blinked open his eyes, seeking out gold irises. He cracked a lopsided smile, reaching up to lace his fingers with dark ones.

         “Bill,” he croaked. “My Bill.” Bill let out a pleased rumble, drawing him closer. He settled deeper into the hold, cheek pressed over his partner’s heart. “I’m okay now.”

         “Let’s give it a few more minutes. You came down pretty hard.” He mumbled an agreement, tracing the fingers of his free hand over the demon’s tattoos.

         “Was so good,” he breathed.

         “It sure was.” His bangs were swept back, soft lips pressing to his birthmark. “You were divine, kid. Absolutely divine, falling apart in my hands like you did.” The kisses trailed further down to his cheeks, his rosy nose, the corner of his mouth. “I couldn’t ask for anything more. You handed yourself over to me completely and it-” Bill’s breath hitched, his fingers squeezing his palm. “You were _perfect.”_

         Dipper ducked his head, blushing, only for his partner to set about kissing the nape of his neck. Blue flames licked across his skin, scabbing cuts, darkening bruises; the stinging between his legs faded but didn’t vanish completely. A complete healing would be too traumatic on both his mind and body, as they had found out the hard way. Dipper shifted, a silent signal that he was ready to move. Bill tilted his chin up for one last kiss before standing. The human held his jacket shut, looking forward to cleaning up and getting into fresh clothes. He gave a lazy blink. And a nap. A nap with cuddles was even better.

         “I think we could arrange something,” Bill hummed against his temple. The Mindscape collapsed into darkness, reforming around them. Grey candles with cyan flames flickered into existence, illuminating the space as other forms took shape: a tall window, baring the room to silvery light. A canopy bed, covers already drawn back and overflowing with pillows. A bowl of apples next to a pitcher with two glasses on the nightstand. A stack of soft towels, and a red jar of cream on a cushioned bench. Dipper perked when a clawfoot bathtub, raised on a small dais, rippled into view. Steam curled from its surface, beckoning to him in an invitation he didn’t want to deny.

         Bill ascended the three short steps to the tub and set him at the edge of the tub, helping him out of the jacket. Wincing only a little, Dipper slipped into the hot water, letting out a soft moan. He folded his arms on the rim, pillowing his cheek on them and gazing up at his partner. The demon settled next to the tub and kissed him, reaching for a clean washcloth. Dipper watched him dunk the rag into the water, feeling the ripples stir against his skin, and sat up so he could be cleaned. He made a quiet noise when the cloth made contact with his skin, turning his head to the side when the hot cloth worked up his neck. It brushed over his raw lips and across his tear-streaked cheeks, sweeping over his brow before curling around his left ear, then his right. A hand ran through his curls, brushing them back.

         “Beautiful,” Bill murmured, tilting up his chin to kiss the bridge of his nose when he finished washing his face. Dipper smiled.

         The demon washed him in gentle circles, lathering his skin with soap and hot water. Across his shoulders, down his chest to his belly, and further, between his legs, down his thighs and calves to his toes. There wasn’t a single inch of skin left unattended by his partner’s tender hands. Dipper sighed, slipping a little deeper into the bath. Heat seeped into his taxed muscles, tempering the aches and bruises he had sustained during their play.

         “There we go. Nice and clean.” Dipper’s eyes fluttered open, a murmur escaping him; he hadn’t even remembered closing them. Bill’s gaze glowed when it fell to him, a possessive edge softened by a deep affection he couldn’t begin to comprehend. He trembled under such a powerful stare, the bathwater rippling around him. “Ready to come out?”

         Dipper debated briefly before nodding, taking hold of the edge and levering himself to his feet. The dulled pain flared and he cringed, body protesting when he tried to straighten. Bill wrapped him up in a warm towel and lifted him out of the tub, descending the steps. He made no effort to stifle the pitiful sound that escaped him, nuzzling forward into the demon’s chest, hungry for the feel of his skin.

         “I’ve got you, kid,” Bill soothed, setting him on the cushioned bench pressed against the wall. Keeping a hand on his chest, he swiped a few extra towels and a pot of thick cream. Dipper clutched his wrist, resting his cheek against his forearm. The towels were placed next to him, the cream on the ground by his feet. Bill knelt in front of him, hand sliding from his chest to his knee, its twin falling on his other leg.

         “We’re going to get you nice and dry, and tend to these lovely marks.” He ghosted his palms of Dipper’s bruised thighs. “Then cuddles in bed. Ok?” The demon grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. Dipper nodded, mesmerized by the white fangs. “Out loud, if you don’t mind, kid.”

         “Yes, Bill.” The demon stood again, unfolding a towel and draping it over his head. He rubbed the tip of his nose against Dipper’s perpetually rosy one, and the human couldn’t help but giggle.

         “You are precious,” Bill breathed, kissing him. Dipper hummed, enjoying the softness of his partner’s lips. “I want to keep you all to myself.” The hands rubbed over him, tousling his hair dry. He pressed passed them, leaning his head against Bill’s stomach.

         “Yours,” he sighed.

         “Mine,” his partner agreed, tracing runes over his back until he straightened. Once he was dry, Bill slathered the buttery cream over his skin, concentrating on his bruises. Lingering pains vanished, the scent of rose and chamomile wafting through the air. Dipper was more than familiar with healing cream, going as far as to keep a jar of it in his backpack and a second in his room at all times.

         “How do you feel?”

         “Better,” he hummed. Bill grinned.

         “I’m glad, kid. Now.” He snapped his fingers, a pair of soft black flannels appearing on Dipper’s legs. He was picked up again and carried to the bed. He sat at the edge, snapping his fingers again. The pitcher rose up, pouring a stream of clear water into one of the glasses, which floated into Bill’s waiting hand. “Think you can drink this for me?”

         “Yeah.” With his partner’s grip steadying his, he sipped at the cool water, licking his lips when he finished. Bill moved him from his lap to the bed bed as if he were made of glass and would shatter at even a hint of improper handling. He laid down on his stomach, tucking a pillow under his chest, snuggling among the warm blankets that smelled like hot wind and apples, petrichor and vanilla. He heaved a blissful sigh, turning his head to watch Bill when the demon crawled onto the bed. The demon settled next to him, resting his weight on one arm and propping his chin on his fist. Dipper smiled.

         “Hi, Bill.”

         “Hey, kid.” A hand carded through his hair, sharp claws scratch his scalp just so. “Did you have fun?”

         “You know I always have fun with you,” Dipper teased. He paused, reaching out to trail his fingers over his partner’s side, over black and gold ink. “It was a lot though,” he admitted. He opened his mouth, closed it, and bit his lip.

         “Go on,” Bill encouraged. He pressed a kiss to his temple. “Talk to me, kid.”

         “…It was a lot,” Dipper repeated, gazing down the demon’s dark body. “I liked it, especially the gag and blindfold together, but I… missed you?” he tried. He nodded a moment later. “I missed you. I know you like watching and I could definitely feel you watching, but you were so removed from it all. I know those,” he waved a hand, “manifestations are a part of you and you feel what they feel, but I felt like I was on my own a bit.” The dream demon nodded, filing away the information for future use.

         “So if we did something like that again, you would want me closer,” he surmised. Dipper nodded.

         “I mean, I’m cool with the whole “no touching” thing,” he promised. “But maybe if you, I don’t know, let me sit on your lap or, uh…” He licked his lips. “H-Held me open, I would be down for it.” A pleased rumble went through his partner; he liked the idea. Emboldened, he added, “I like knowing when you start to lose it. I couldn’t really tell this time, not until you started talking to me.”

         “Noted,” Bill hummed.

         “What about you?” Dipper wondered, peeking up at the demon. “What was good for you?”

         “Watching you beg without words,” Bill groaned, grinning. His blonde hair rustled around his face and Dipper reached up to tuck it behind his ear. “Feeling you around me without me touching you.” He paused, leaning into Dipper’s palm. “But I guess that was my least favorite part too. I only got to experience a part of you.” Dipper blushed a little at being called an “experience,” dropping his hand to Bill’s shoulder.

         “So neither of us liked not being able to feel each other,” he condensed. His partner nodded, shifting closer to him, until his side was pressed against the demon’s chest.

         “Sensation is still new to me, kid,” Bill murmured, tracing the curve of his ear. “I shouldn’t overdo it, but,” he kissed Dipper’s cheek, “I just can’t get enough of you.” He pressed his mouth to the human’s in a hot, languid claim, and Dipper went limp with pleasure.

         They kissed for a few minutes, all tender mouths and shy tongues. Bill nipped his lip so lightly it tickled, and he giggled.

         They broke apart and lapsed into silence, a sacred sort of calm. Bill sat up at one point and splayed his hands over the small of his back, blue fire licking between his fingers. Dipper groaned when the energy melted into his skin, snaking through organs and muscle and cells. Warmth spread through him from waist to mid-thigh, easing the leftover sting between his legs, cleansing him of foreign fluids and returning him to a semblance of normalcy. He knew he wasn’t completely healed and would need to take it easy. For now, he could move but not stand, and after a nap, he would be able to walk with a limp, which would fade in severity and disappear by midday tomorrow.

         He was drawn from his thoughts by a kiss, pressed at the base of his spine. Bill’s hands massaged their way up his back, seeking out lingering knots and points of pain. The skim of claws made him shiver, knowing how they could pierce his skin but wouldn’t.

         “You are perfect.” He squeezed his pillow when he felt long fingers stroke down his sides, soft lips roaming his shoulders. “So, so perfect, Dipper.” He hummed in delight at the use of his name, blushing hot and pink, toes curling into the blankets, pressing his face into the mattress. Bill chuckled, the vibrations running from his body into Dipper’s. An arm slipped under the human’s chest, coaxing him to roll over. He moved and cuddled into his demon, leaning up for one last kiss.

         Thoroughly exhausted, Dipper let his eyes fall shut. Bill’s magic wove over his body once more, a blue and gold glow beyond his eyelids. He fancied them dancing to the beat of the steady heart below his ear and smiled.

         “Bill?”

         “Mm?”

         “I love you.”

         “I love you, too, Dipper.” The grip around him tightened and he sighed as the demon’s magic settled over him, leading him into their shared Mindscape. With the last of his waking strength, he nestled closer to Bill and let himself be swept away, the demon’s last whisper following him into sleep.

         “Dream with me.”


End file.
